Hey Arnold: un gusto singular
by Camilaniwa
Summary: en esta nueva historia veremos como una pequeña charla puede convertirse en algo divertido, sacando gustos bastante peculiares de estos personajes.
Bueno esta es una nueva historia, se me ocurrió un día y la escribí al momento, no sabía muy bien como pero espero que les guste. Hace un tiempo que no publico pero ahora que tengo tiempo, me pondré al día, tengo unas cuantas ideas, me gusta escribir sobre esta pareja. Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les guste. O fui muy descriptiva al momento de describirlos a ellos o el lugar, me intereso más la charla.

-Llevas mucho tiempo leyendo ese libro, ¿de qué trata?- dijo un rubio con cabeza extraña que llegaba donde estaba su novia bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Sí, tengo que terminarlo.- le dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro.- es de vampiros.- le respondió la chica, mientras se acomodaba a un lado para dejarle un espacio para que el sentara.

-No pensé que te gustaban ese estilo de libros, pensé que tu estilo era más Jane Austen y William Shakespeare.- dijo este recostándose en el césped y mientras intentaba mirar la portada de aquel libro.

-¿Enserio? Solo por ser mujer o porque escriba poemas significa que solo lea libros de ese género.- le respondió enojada.- no eres tan observador como suelen llamarte Arnoldo.

-Está bien Helga, no te enojes.- a él no le gustaba verla enojada o causando problemas con su temperamento con otros, pero cuando estaban solos, a él le fascinaba hacerla enojar, ya que con el no mostraba el mismo humor explosivo y agresivo que demostraba a los demás, sino más bien todo lo contrario, se comportaba de una manera bastante malcriada, mofándose y haciendo gestos que a Arnold le encantaban, ya que hay en ese momento él podía ver a la verdadera Helga que tanto se escondía.- ¿es de terror?

Rara vez ella mostraba mucho interés en algo y ese libro no lo soltaba ni cuando iba a la casa de el a pasar el rato. Normalmente el solo hace unas cuantas preguntas y no la molesta más, siempre le gusto verla leer, le encantaba su expresión cuando algo sorprendente o triste pasaba, Helga cuando leía mostraba sin darse cuenta lo que sentía, muchas veces cuando terminaba un libro ella se quedaba callada sin poder hablar por un buen rato, el no entendía muy bien porque, incluso le pregunto pero ella nunca lograba decirle porque, siempre le decía que tenía que leer un libro y terminarlo, sobre todo si el libro era sorprendente como el que ella había leído. El muchas veces intento leer uno de los libros que Helga le presto pero nunca podía terminarlo, ya que tenía un vocabulario bastante complicado y sin mencionar que casi la mayoría era de la época antigua. Por ese mismo motivo le llamo más la atención la obsesión que tenía ella con su nuevo libro, nunca imagino verla leyendo algo así, algo tan diferente a ella.

-Si te da miedo la sangre y todo eso, supongo que sí, pero su verdadero género es romance.- le dijo mirándolo- Lizzie que es la protagonista, conocer a un muchacho, tu sabes lo típico, pero lo que ella no sabe es que él es un vampiro.- le contaba entusiasmada y sin despegar los ojos del rubio.- a pesar de que él no se muestre a la luz, ella cree que es solo su "fachada" de delincuente, ya que el de los típicos que se creen chicos malos, aunque en este caso si lo es. Piensa que el solo sale de noche y vaga todo el día. Como sea, Viktor intentara enamorarla para poder matarla, el solo quiere matarla, le gusta jugar con sus presas antes de matarlas.- explicaba está mostrando una cara siniestra al muchacho.- y ella como típica ilusa se deja llevar.

-Suena interesante, ahora entiendo porque no puedes dejar de leerlo. ¿Qué más sucede? - le pregunto interesado por la historia o eso quería hacerla creer, ya que la rubia lo contaba con tanto entusiasmo que le entraron ganas de leerlo.

-No lo sé Arnoldo, voy en esa parte, recién está empezando a jugar con ella.- le respondió enojada, sabía que el algo tramaba con tanta pregunta.

-A pesar de que estas enojada, realmente te gusto el libro.- le dijo mirándola y sonriéndole

-No digas estupideces, tu sabes la manía que tengo, debo terminar todos los libros, incluso los que no me gustan tanto.

-Lo que tú digas Helga.- le dijo el rubio mirándole y riéndose. Intento acercarse para robarle un beso pero ella fue más rápida y corrió su rostro. Él sabía que lo hacía porque estaba avergonzada, ya que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas. Él no sabía hasta qué punto le gustaban los vampiros y todo eso, por lo que opto por averiguarlo de una manera bastante interesante.

-Déjame leer de una vez.

-Oye Helga ¿cómo crees que yo sería como vampiro?- le pregunto sin mirarla. El miraba hacia el cielo, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella le había dicho, tenía que aprovechar que estaban sentados afuera del instituto y también por otro lado quería que su pregunta sonara lo más casual que pudiera, por lo que intento mirar todo menos a ella.

-¿Qué?- ella no sabía si estaba molestándola o si realmente era enserio su pregunta, él sabía que ella no era la paciencia en persona.

-Tú sabes, como un vampiro. Me dejaste realmente intrigado con el libro y quiero saber cómo es que crees que yo sería como un vampiro.- le dijo realmente serio

Ella lo miraba, la tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, nunca se le paso por la mente imaginar a Arnold como un vampiro. A ella le gustaba fantasear, en sus fantasías Arnold había sido su esposo, un caballero victoriano, incluso un príncipe, pero un vampiro, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

 **"IMAGINACION"**

-Helga debo confesarte algo.- le dijo un pálido rubio

-Que pasa Arnold, me estas asustando.- le dijo ella

-No podemos seguir estando juntos, soy un peligro para ti.

-¿Pero qué estupidez dices? Aquí el peligro soy yo, no tu.- le dijo entre risas

-Si, Helga yo …- tartamudeo unos momentos.- soy un vampiro.- le dijo mirando con sus penetrantes ojos verdes

-¿Estas chiflado?- pero él no les respondió solo la miraba sin decir nada.- es enserio

-Ya sabes, un vampiro.- le dijo preocupado.- sabes cómo nos alimentamos, ¿verdad?

-De sangre claro esta.- le respondió, mientras pensaba lo que él le dijo, un vampiro, en su mente pasaron miles de películas, Drácula, Bad Boys, incluso Crepúsculo, entre otras. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que él decía.

-No puedo estar cerca de ti.- le dijo angustiado.- no puedo, tu esencia no me deja respirar tranquilo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía.

-Helga podía sentir el flechazo (imaginario) que le llego con tal declaración.

-Pero ¿cuál es el problema?

-No lo ves, puedo matarte o peor aún convertirte y esclavizarte a una vida que a ti no te gustaría.- le respondió el rubio sin poder mirarla

La idea cada vez se hacía más clara en su mente y ahora que ya estaba dicha, pasar toda la vida junto a Arnold, era como un regalo caído del cielo.

Mientras ella fantaseaba, el, la miraba.

-Yo no puedo hacerte esto Helga, a cualquiera menos a ti.

-Que dices, deberías pensarlo bien.- le dijo enojada, pero más bien triste.- no puedes dejarme después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Tengo que sufrir solo este castigo

-¿Enserio, Arnold? ¿castigo?

 **"fin de la imaginación"**

-Te digo algo, serias el vampiro más aguafiestas.- le dijo la rubia totalmente decepcionada

-Vamos, como puedes decir eso, no sería tan malo.- intento darse animo ya que no entendía porque ella decía eso.- sería divertido, sería el vampiro rebelde.

-Tu rebelde.- rio anta tal comentario.- el señor caballero buenos modales, vamos tu sabes que somos novios desde hace más de 4 años y sabes muy bien que no te mentiría.

-Podría ser como Drácula….- le dijo intentando por última vez.- tenia buenos modales y era un caballero.

-Si claro, pero también tenéis que saber que era un tanto promiscuo en sus relaciones y sin contar de cómo se alimentaba ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.- le dijo mirándolo, con esos enormes ojos azules.

-De sangre.- le dijo dando obviedad que era ello.

-No era cualquier clase- le dijo entre risas.- punto uno no podrías beber la mía.

-¿Y porque no? Acaso tengo que elegir entre positivo y negativo.-su cara cada vez era de más incredulidad

-Claro que no, no seas tonto, pero para serte sincera, aquí en esta época, te mueres de hambre.- ella lo miraba directamente mientras se empezaba acercar lentamente a él, el pensó que le daría un beso, pero ella ignoro su acercamiento y se acercó directamente a su oreja.- para que lo sepas, él tomaba sangre de mujeres vírgenes.- le dijo en un susurro.- y como tú sabrás claramente, yo no lo soy.

La cara del muchacho se volvió de una manera impresionante mente roja.

Muchos colores pasaron por su rostro, mientras que ella se volvió a acomodar intentando disimular la risa, tomo nuevamente el libro, pero ella sabía muy bien que no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo, sino más bien quería seguir molestando a su pequeño y sensible novio pero eso lo tendría que dejar, fui mucho tormento hasta el momento, quizás. Después de esa charla le empezó a tomarle el gusto a los vampiros, incluso sería divertido convertirse en uno, pero sobretodo sería divertido jugar a los mordisco.

-Veo que te interesan los vampiros.- le dijo la rubia mirándolo divertida.- cuando lleguemos a casa no me molestaría convertirme en uno.

Espero que les allá gustado, el final me gusto pero no sé, aun dudo un poco, espero sus opiniones, intente hacerlo divertido y para serles sincera me encanta tomarle el pelo a Arnold, y sobretodo si es Helga quien lo hace, amo esta pareja y espero poder hacer más historias de ellos, por muy mundanas que sean. Espero sus Reviews.

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
